criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Shoot!/Dialogues
Previously...... **Mia: Good morning , have you seen Diego anywhere...... **Diego: I am right here...... **Mia: Diego why are you wearing all bla- Oh....Mrs Carter did mention Jennifer’s funeral is today... **Diego: Yes.....I’ll be attending her funeral today, so I’m afraid I can’t do my shift.. **Mia: Don’t worry... and I, will do it for you.... **Diego: Thank you.... **Nodoka: OFFICERS! **Mia: You must be our beat cop, Nodoka Kusama, what happened! **Nodoka: The Grimsdale Bank it have been robbed! At the present..... **Jones: ! Mia! What we heard today is absolutely serious! **Jones: We have to search for however robbed the Grimsdale bank, and bring back the money! **Mia: Don’t worry chief! We will not let you down! Lets go there! At the bank........ **Mia: Hello...you must be the director, aren’t you a bit too you- **Philip: This is because I’m not, my name is Philip Hoover, my uncle, Trevor Finn is the director, I’m just taking his place while he is in vacation...... **Mia: Is he aware of what happened...... **Philip: Unfortunately yes....... **Philip: Whatever the case, I’ll take you to the bank vaults, although I doubt that two teenagers would do anything you could at least take away the corpse. **Mia: Hold up! Did you just say there is a dead body inside the bank! ! We have to get in here immediately! Chapter 1 *Investigate robbery scene. **Mia: That lady was shot dead! **Mia: And I was starting to think that none of the killers in this city have ever heard of a gun.... **Mia: Oh well....at least than means the lady did not feel any pain.... **Mia: The badge she’s wearing says that her name is Camilla Yawisai.. **Mia: Those broken pieces might be useful too.... **Philip: Great! You saw the body! Now can you take it away.... **Mia: We’ll send it to autopsy! But we’ll have to talk to you! *Ask Philip Hoover about victim (1 star) **Mia: Director Hoover, we’d like you to answer some questions about the victim.... **Philip: Wait a minute.....I need some air....Miss Jawab bring me my inhaler! **Fayzah: Here you go sir...,.. **Philip (breathing with an inhaler): Better.... **Philip: Also about the victim....I don’t know anything about her......I don’t have any interest in this job anyways, I only am taking my uncle’s place, so he would pay my university tuition fees.. **Mia: We see....could you at least...tell us her job in the bank.... **Philip: Well.....Fayzah....do you know anything...... **Fayzah: I’m afraid I don’t know sire....but her uniform indicates that she is a bank cashier....and I think I saw her in till number 7- **Philip: Well, here’s your answer.. **Mia: Thank you for the help Miss Jawab! Lets go there! *Fix police badge (1 star) **Mia: That’s a police badge! **Mia: It doesn’t mention names, but luckily it has a code, and it’s visible! **Mia: Lets send it to Yoyo! *Send Police Badge to Yoyo (1 star; Pre-request: Fix police badge). **Mia: Yoyo! Were you able to identify who this badge belongs to! **Yoyo: Of course I did, the badge you gave me belongs to Nodoka Kusama.... **Mia: That’s our beat cop! What was her badge doing in the crime scene! **Mia: There’s only one way we could find out! Lets ask her! *Ask Nodoka what was her badge doing in the crime scene. (1 star; Pre-request: Send Police Badge to Yoyo). **Nodoka (holding a glass of Pink Paradise): Hello detectives! It’s great to see you in the bar! Did you find the thief! Was he a hot muscular man! With lick-able six pack abs, and a huge bul- **Mia: Erm.....I’m afraid we never caught the thief..... **Mia: Officer Kusama, we’d like to ask you what was your badge doing in the crime scene.. **Nodoka: I wanted to check out the robbery scene! I mean- Isn’t that exciting! I saw a dead body there too! That’s just......DOPE! **Mia: You saw the body! Why didn’t you tell us, when informing us of the robbery! **Nodoka: Puh-leash! It’s a normal thing for robbers to kill any witnesses, I assumed the killer and the thief are the same person! It makes since if you think about it! **Mia: Now that you say it....It does...... **Mia: Anyways...please stick around, we might need to speak with you again.... *Investigate victim’s till (Pre-request: Ask Philip Hoover about victim) **Mia: I didn’t find anything....Did you...... **Mia: You found a torn piece of paper..... **Mia: Lets fix it! It may lead us to the killer! *Fix torn cheques (1 star) **Mia: It didn’t help us with the killer.....but damn that’s a lot of money...... **Mia: And it is from a certain Ahmad Mukhailif....... **Mia: We know a certain Mukhailif who lives in Moneyville! Hamad’s sister, Hamida!!! **Mia: We need to speak to her! *Ask Hamida about the victim (1 star) **Mia: Miss Mukhailif....we’d like to ask you what were your cheques doing in the bank..... **Hamida: The answer is pretty obvious, sweetie.. **Mia: What do you mean- **Mia: Ugh....I just realized how stupid that question is....... **Hamida: Anyways I’d like to have them back, the cashier said that the signature was too faded for me to get any money out of it....... **Mia: I think you’ve heard of the robbery... **Hamida: Unfortunate really.....I just they’d still allow bank services, my deadline for paying my tuition fees are after a few weeks, and I still don’t have any money to pay it off.... **Mia: That’s it for the questions, we’ll leave you right now, but please don’t go far away..... *Autopsy victim’s body. **Hasuro: Ugh! Why does the killer have to be smart! Can’t they just kill her like the previous ones did! **Mia: Excuse me! The killer gave her the most merciful death to ever exist so far, being shot in the head! Why’d you want her to die brutally! **Hasuro: I’m not saying that she should die brutally! What I’m saying that the previous killers, TOUCHED the body! Leaving substance and clues on them! **Hasuro: This killer didn’t touch anything, other than the bullet they used to shoot her, which had all the substances disappear thanks to being in the victim’s body for too long! **Mia: So you didn’t find anything..... **Hasuro: I didn’t....but I do know something about them.. **Hasuro: Shooting someone in the head needs SKILLS! So that means the killer is probably trained to use them...... **Mia: So the killer knows how to handle guns, lets see if they can handle their punishment as well........ Later....... **Mia: So far we have 3 suspects.....and the only clue we have is that the killer is trained with guns.... **Mia: We know Nodoka as a cop, probably knows to handle guns, so I’ll add that to her profile...... **Mia: Hamida seems too naive, despite having a devil of a brother, and Philip seems too ignorant.... **Jones: I just got a call from a journalist! **Jones: He says that he found a gun in the park! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far we have 3 suspects.....and the only clue we have is that the killer is trained with guns.... **Mia: We know Nodoka as a cop, probably knows to handle guns, so I’ll add that to her profile...... **Mia: Hamida seems too naive, despite having a devil of a brother, and Philip seems too ignorant.... **Jones: I just got a call from a journalist! **Jones: He says that he found a gun in the park! *Investigate park. **Mia: We found the gun! Lets send it Bruno! **Mia: This torn picture may help us in the investigation, they always do! **Louis: Good morning officers, my name is Louis Leroux from Criminal Case News! Did you discover anything about the robber so far..... **Mia: We are not here for interviews sir, also assuming you are the reporter who reported the gun, we’ll have to speak to you! *Talk to Louis Leroux (1 star) **Louis: I’ve heard of Camille’s death, what a pity she was a nice lady... **Mia: We’re you friends with her, or sadder yet, in your case, her boyfriend or something....... **Louis: We were just friends, nothing more, she was pretty much 10 years younger than me, besides I’m already engaged. **Mia: Do you know anyone who would harm her.. **Louis (holding a bottle of pink paradise): Besides angry costumers coming to the tills, complaining about losing their money through a bad investment, or something else, not really.... **Mia: Thank you for the info... also do you know how to handle guns. **Louis: Yes.....Wait! Am I a suspect in the investigation! **Mia: Yes, also thanks again, we’ll leave you for now..... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Mia: The photo shows the victim with a lady.. **Mia: Wait! I know her! That’s Cynthia Rayman, the famous journalist! CCN keep using her to give male viewers some eye candy....at least that’s what I think...... **Mia: Anyways we have to speak with her! *Ask Cynthia Rayman about her friendship with the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo) **Cynthia: H-hello......What do you need, I don’t usually get strangers visiting me in my home....... **Mia: Miss Rayman, we’d like to ask you about Camilla Yawisai. **Cynthia: Yawisai, yes....I spoke with her, I asked to interview her, to speak out about the recent complaints that was told about the bank, ever since Director Finn left for vacation, I heard she was killed during a robbery........ **Mia: We don’t know whether she was killed by the robber or not...... **Cynthia: After speaking to her I bet you the robber killed her, she was sweet, polite, and intelligent, I can’t think of anyone who’d kill her....... **Charles: Cynthia, who are these people, and what are they doing in the mansion! **Cynthia: Charles, these are detectives, they are investigating a murder! I’m a suspect! **Charles: A SUSPECT! Hey! My sister would never do anything as low as this! She made a plea not to kill ANYONE no matter what a terrible person they are- **Mia: Ok Ok....we get it! Miss Rayman is innocent..... **Charles: Good...anyways, Cynthia your shooting lessons are starting soon...... **Cynthia: Ok.....I’ll just go out to grab a cup of pink paradi- I mean lemonade! **Mia: What’s wrong with pink paradise, aren’t you old enough to drink cocktai- **Cynthia: Hush! *Send gun to Bruno (Killer Attribute: Killer drinks Pink Paradise) **Bruno: I looked at the gun, and I can confirm that it is the murder weapon.... **Bruno: And I also found substances of lemonade and cherry, and other substances.... **Bruno: These are ingredients, that could be found in pink lemonade, or the well-known cocktail, Pink Flamingo, also referred as Pink Paradise...... **Mia: Thank you Bruno....we’ll take note of that, the killer either drinks pink lemonade, or Pink Paradise..... Later....... **Mia: We found two extra suspects, and they both fit the clues we need to find the killer.... **Mia: We also know that Nodoka fits them as well, we saw her taking Pink Flamingo from the bar..... **Jones: The placeholder Bank Director called on us, he says that there is a girl stealing from the bank! **Mia: What! So the robber came again lets catch her! At the bank tills........ **Hamida (holding a gun): Get the fuck away from me or I will shot you....... **Philip: Lady....calm down.......Put the gun down....or- **Hamida: Call the cops! Try this, and I will- **Mia: Hamida! You’re the one who robbed the bank! **Hamida: If you’re implying I was the one who set up the huge robbery you’re talking about! No, I can here to get the money I am owed! **Mia: Hamida, calm done, and sit, we’ll talk about whatever the bank owes you.... **Philip: Thank god! That’s over........ **Mia: You’re right , we should take a look on the victim’s desk... *Confront Hamida (1 star) **Fayzah: Would you like a cup of pink lemonade..... **Hamida: Yes please....... **Hamida: Can we do this quickly....I have asthma, and I can’t handle this..... **Mia: Why exactly did you try to steal from the tills.... **Hamida: It isn’t considered stealing, if I deserve it, that bitch in the tills should have gave me the money when I showed her the cheques! **Philip (holding a cup of pink lemonade): If you had cheques, why didn’t you just say so, we’d have taken in from your father’s bank account, rather than stealing money, for people to take loans! **Hamida: I literally said it! Are you deaf! That stupid cashier, the one with a flower that looks like a poppy on her hair, refused to serve me! Saying the device “can’t read the signature”. **Hamida: It’s not my fault my father signed it using a pencil. **Mia: You had a problem with the victim?! Why didn’t you tell us! **Hamida: So the girl got herself killed, good riddance! Besides you never asked me about anyone! You asked me why my cheques were in the tills, and asked me about the robbery! **Mia: Well....you have a point........ *Investigate cashier desk. **Mia: A digital camera! That’ll be helpful, let’s unlock it! **Mia: And yes....we should search this pile of papers....... *Search pile of papers (1 star) **Mia: That bloody tube....I’ve seen Philip use it....Lets send this to Sploder... *Send tube to Sploder (Killer Attribute: Killer suffers from asthma). **Sploder: I’m surprised neither of you knew what that tube is used for.... **Mia: Which is exactly why we need an explanation! **Sploder: This tube you sent me, is actually an inhaler, it’s used by people who suffer from asthma to help them breathe.. **Sploder: The victim was in good health, before she died, so that means the killer is the one who had asthma! **Mia: I added that to the profile. *Unlock Digital Camera (1 star) **Mia: Good job! Now lets send it to Clay! *Send camera to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock Digital Camera). **Clay: That camera you sent me belongs to Philip Hoover.. **Clay: And he had a lot of pictures of the victim in it.... **Mia: Hoover never told us he had affections for the victim.... **Clay: Because that is probably not the case, I looked up any records of the victim.... **Clay: And it turns out she successfully robbed The Linares’, Bateman’s mansion before getting caught robbing the Lopez’s 8 years ago! **Mia: She did all that at the age of 15! **Mia: Damn....the victim was slyer than we thought...... **Mia: Either way....we have to talk to Mr Hoover about that! *Confront Philip about spying on the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Send camera to Clay). **Philip: I’d like to thank you for saving the bank from being robbed again, what do you want..... **Mia: We searched deep inside your camera. **Philip: ..................... **Philip: Oh boy........This is embarrassing........ **Philip: But It’s not what you’re thinking....I had no sexual desires for Camilla, I was spying on her, in case she does anything, suspicious....... **Mia: So you knew about her past......... **Philip: Yes....I’v heard she successfully robbed two of the most secured mansions in Grimsdale, and I was afraid she’d rob the bank............ **Mia: We see......did you shoot her for this..... **Philip: Of course not! I may have taken lessons in gun handling, but I’d never kill anyone! **Mia: We hope that you’re saying the truth, we don’t want the bank to be left with no director, good day! Later...... *Mia: So far, we have two suspects who meet all the requirements: Philip and Hamida..... **Jones: Nodoka too...my wife told me that her niece is asthmatic... **Mia: Nodoka’s your niece?! **Jones: Yes.... **Mia: Anyways....That means that we have 3 suspects which fit the requirements...so far my bet is either on Philip or Hamida..... **Mia: That’s one of our suspects: Cynthia Rayman...What is she calling is for..... **Mia (on the phone): Hello...... **Cynthia (holding an unconscious Louis around her neck): The bank robbery scene! It’s burning down! Chapter 3 **Mia: So far, we have two suspects who meet all the requirements: Philip and Hamida..... **Jones: Nodoka too...my wife told me that her niece is asthmatic... **Mia: Nodoka’s your niece?! **Jones: Yes.... **Mia: Anyways....That means that we have 3 suspects which fit the requirements...so far my bet is either on Philip or Hamida..... **Mia: That’s one of our suspects: Cynthia Rayman...What is she calling is for..... **Mia (on the phone): Hello...... **Cynthia (holding an unconscious Louis around her neck): The bank robbery scene! It’s burning down! **Mia (on the phone): IT’S WHAT! We’re coming straight away! **Mia: ! Lets go! At the robbery scene....... **Cynthia (holding an unconscious Louis around her neck): Thank god you came officers.... **Louis (being held by Cynthia): C-Cynthia....what happened..... **Cynthia (holding Louis around her neck): Don’t worry darling, we’ll get out of here. **Mia: Here, get in the car, we’re taking you to the hospital! **Philip: ARSON! There is no way the bank burned down by itself! **Mia: It’s pretty obvious.... **Philip: We already took out all the remaining money out of the safe, but where are we supposed to place it all! **Mia: Don’t worry...the firemen will arrive as soon as possible...... **Mia: Now lets investigate the scene! *Investigate burned robbery scene. **Mia: There is nothing we could find that tells where the fire came from...... **Mia: That book says....’Camilla’s Diary’, yeah....we really need to unlock it..... **Mia: Also that’s a scale.....do you think, perhaps....the killer stepped on it...... **Mia: We also have to speak to Cynthia........ *Check on Cynthia (1 star) **Cynthia: Hello again officers.....It’s nice to see you came to visit, my friends are coming here soon, I’d like you to meet them..... **Mia: I’m afraid we don’t have time....we’d like to ask, what were you and who I’m assuming is your fiancé, doing in there?! **Cynthia: Our boss told us to go there, journalism is a risky job as you see, though we came before the fire started- **Charles: CYNTHIA!! **Cynthia: What?! I didn’t tell yo- **Charles hugs Cynthia: ........ **Charles: WHAT EXACTLY WE’RE YOU DOING THERE!!! **Cynthia: C-Charles....I already told them....... **Charles: Was it Louis, I told you that guy was trouble....... **Cynthia: HEY! Don’t bring him into this! Our boss sent is into the robbery scene.... **Charles: That sonuvabi- I’m going to talk to them right n- **Rozetta: Charles, don’t! You don’t want your sister to lose her job! Do you?! **Charles: I...... **Mia: We’ll leave you all to yourselves.... **Mia: Anyways lets check on Louis....... *Check on Louis (1 star; Pre-request: Check on Cynthia) **Greg: Louis just recovered, you can speak to him..... **Louis: Ugh.....I don’t remember any- **Louis: CYNTHIA! Is she okay...... **Mia: Your fiancée is doing fine, she’s in a better condition than you..... **Louis: Thank god...... **Mia: Anyways, we just came to check on you, we’ll leave you to heal by yourself.... *Send scale to Clay (Killer Attribute: Killer weighs over 120 lbs). **Clay: I can confirm to you, the killer indeed stepped on this scale.... **Mia: How did you know..... **Clay: The scale you sent me is not designed for humans.... **Clay: The maximum weight it can measure is 120 lbs...... **Clay: The fact that it already reached the limit, and luckily no-one restarted it to 0 lbs....proves that your killer stepped on it, and they weigh over 120 pounds! **Mia: I’m adding this to the profile.. *Unlock Diary (1 star). **Mia: Lets send the diary to Yoyo, so she can find anything about the victim! *Send Diary to Yoyo (Pre-request: Unlock Diary) **Yoyo: Looking at the victim’s job, unsurprisingly, her diary entries were quite....boring..... **Yoyo: Except of one part...... **Yoyo: The victim kept mentioning that she had feelings for fun, lewd, and beautiful girl she met in the Grimsdale Asian women society party......... **Mia: We met a girl who is fun, lewd, and Asian, that could be Nodoka Kusama! The chief’s niece! **Mia: We need to ask her if she knew about the victim’s affections for her! *Question Nodoka on her relationship with the victim (1 star) **Nodoka: Hey there, detectives! Nice to see you again! Did you finally catch the robber, is he a man! Can I meet them, for some favor in the bedroom, I always had a thing for villains... **Mia: You do realize you can easily make scare them off with this attitude...... **Nodoka: It’s not my fault I like to get naughty........ **Mia: Anyways, are you aware of the victim’s affections for you..... **Nodoka: “Affections”, more like an obsession, that desperate try-hard, won’t leave me alone....... **Nodoka: She’d always flirt with me, stalk me, and even slap my arse! **Nodoka: I mean if she was a handsome guy I’d allow her.....but I have no interest in women.. I prefer to succ 6 inch willies, not non-existent ones........ **Mia: Ok................. Later........ **Mia: So far two people fit the attributes we have! Lets see if the killer left anything in the fountain they threw their gun at! *Investigate Fountain. **Mia: These set of bullets must belong to the gun we found, quick lets collect the pink sample all over it! *Collect pink sample from bullets (1 star). **Mia: Let’s send that sample to Sploder! Good Job ! *Send sample to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears bright pink lipstick; Pre-request: Collect pink sample from bullets). **Mia: Did you determine what that sample is! **Sploder: Indeed..the sample you sent me, is bright pink lipstick, a popular shade, these days....... **Mia: The victim was wearing red lipstick! That must have come from the killer! Thank you Sploder! Later....... **Mia: We collected all the evidence we need, time to arrest the culprit! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Nodoka Kusama, we expected better from you! You are under arrest for the murder of Camille Yawisai! **Nodoka: Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that some kind of funny joke, do I look like a killer to you! **Mia: We found your inhaler in the victim’s till... **Nodoka: Awwww....so I have breathing problems, is there a problem with this........ **Mia: Shut the fuck up! We found traces of your Pink Flamingo on your gun. **Nodoka: Pink Paradise is a famous cocktail, besides you must have mistaken Pink Lemonade with it....... **Mia: Stop trying to fool us! We know that the killer weighs over 120 lbs.... **Mia: Just admit it! The evidence never lies..... **Nodoka: Oh well........But it was Philip’s fault to begin with..... **Nodoka: You see ever since he started suspecting that she is planning to rob the bank, she would guard the bank from any intruders, to prove herself worthy..... **Nodoka: So she caught me an-...... Robbing the bank! **Mia: So you are the robber! Why would you do that! **Nodoka: For the flashy life of course! I wanted to be like Abbi Absinthe and Carly Jonses Lewis! But my job as a cop did not provide enough money! **Mia: I’ve heard enough! We are sending to court for the murder of Camille Yawisai! In trial........ **Judge Powell: A killer cop! I thought I’ve heard everything..... **Judge Powell: Officer Kusama! It says that you murdered Camilla Yawisai, how do you plead.... **Nodoka: Not guilty, Can you honestly blame me! My parents refused to buy me the new PearPhone XR, they said as an adult, I have to make my own money! **Judge Powell: Aww.....how sad......forgive me if I don’t sympathize..... **Judge Powell: For the murder of Camilla Yawisai, and being a disappointment to the the justice unit! I hereby sentence you to Life in Prison with No Parole! **Nodoka: You can’t do this! I’m too cute to be in jail! Later........ **Jones: Good job ......though I’m sad by the results.......I can’t imagine how my wife is feeling right now....... **Mia: I honestly can’t believe someone at the same profession as Nodoka could be a thief, nonetheless a killer! **Mia: If you’re going to break the law, them why become a cop! **Jones: Believe me that isn’t the first time that happened, she probably applied so that no one would suspect her of anything........ **Mia: Anyways we found the robber, but we still haven’t find their loot.......we have to keep searching...... Bankrupted 2/6 **Mia: , we may have arrested Nodoka, but we haven’t found where she hid her prize..... **Mia: Yet, we have to find that money! The city is in a crisis- **Zoe: Officers, may I speak with you...... **Mia: Of course...we’ll speak to you soon.. **Mia: Hamida also asked to see us for something, and Cynthia as well....god we have too much work to d- **Diego: Did any of you miss me.... **Mia: Diego! **Mia hugs Diego: .......... **Mia: Are you okay...... **Diego: I’m still sad over Jennifer’s death, but I think I can help you.... **Mia: We don’t want you to have too much work on your hands, why don’t you go wait for to speak to the lady, while I’ll wait for him to see what Hamida and Cynthia want... *See what Zoe Jones wants (1 star) **Diego: We’re here to help you with what you want.. **Zoe: Good....I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Zoe Jones...... **Diego: Jones?! Are you related to the chief.... **Zoe: Yes, he’s my husband, and the robber you just imprisoned is my brother’s daughter... **Diego: What a messed up family, as I see.... **Diego: Now, what do you want from us.... **Zoe: I believe that my niece, the robber did not plan the robbery, alone...In fact, I believe she was just an accomplice to the true robber! **Diego: We understand it is sad that your niece is in prison....but, we can’t make excuses for her actions. **Zoe: I’m actually serious in what I’m saying, Nodoka was a terrible student, she failed many of her subjects, which stopped her from joining any universities..... **Zoe: And one of these subjects is Information Communication and Technology, and the safe which kept all the money can only be opened by a code, this means the robber has to hack it, or be one of the bank workers to enter it! **Diego: Your suspicions are believabl- **Diego: Wait! What are you saying ! **Diego: So...Nodoka NEARLY revealed it during the arrest....... **Zoe: So...does that mean she did indeed have an accomplice...... **Diego: Seems like it....but if we confronted her with it, she’d deny it, we need solid evidence for this! Lets search the robbery scene! *Investigate burned robbery scene (Pre-request: See what Zoe wants) **Diego: I see the firemen didn’t start turning off the fire... **Diego: That phone it has a picture of Nodoka....it may have anything that’ll lead us to Nodoka’s partner...or better yet! Where the money was hidden! **Diego: Darn it! It has a passcode! Ugh....just unlock it! *Unlock Nodoka’s phone (1 star) **Diego: Great! Now lets send it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock Nodoka’s phone) **Clay: At first I was confused on why you’d send me the killer’s phone..... **Clay: But then I saw her text messages, and one of them asked Nodoka to meet up in the bank shortly before it was announced that it’ve been robbed! Was that why you sent me the phone.... **Diego: Yes...this and so you can figure out where the money was hidden....... **Clay: Unfortunately I couldn’t figure out who was Nodoka’s accomplice, nor did I figure out where she hid the loot.... **Diego: It’s okay.....But now we have proof she had a partner, lets confront her about this! *Ask Nodoka who was her partner in crime (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay) **Nodoka: Aw.......look who decided to visit me.....Miss me already ... **Diego: I doubt they do.... **Diego: Straight to the point who was your accomplice in the robbery! **Nodoka: I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m an independent woman, and I get what I want by myself! **Diego: Then can you explain the text message we found in your phone... **Nodoka: Huh....so you really did found that out..... **Nodoka: I admit it...I had an accomplice... that’s of course if you call it that, they done most of the work, and they were the ones who planned it all, I was just there to help make sure there were no witnesses..... **Diego: So that means you aren’t the robber, you were just a bodyguard! **Nodoka: Exactly! **Diego: I suppose you won’t tell us who they were, or where you hid your loot....... **Nodoka: Duh! You sent me to live the rest of my life in prison! What makes you think I’d help you with ANYTHING! Also since I wasn’t the one who robbed, does that mean I’ll get a less harsher sentence.... **Diego: Fuck no! What makes you think that! May I remind you that you got your sentence due to the murder, deceiving the police and using your position to hide your true nature! **Diego: The fact that you refused to turn in your partner doesn’t make things better, you can keep your mouth shut as long as you can, but we’ll catch your partner eventually! *Ask Cynthia what she wants (1 star). **Cynthia: Thank god you came! This is an emergency! **Mia: Can you calm down, and explain what happened....... **Charles: She lost hers, and Louis’ wedding rings, no big deal, you can go now, and she’ll delay the wedding, or believe scrap it completely.... **Rozetta: CHARLES!! **Charles: Ok, I’ll stay silent... **Mia: Cynthia...T-that’s serious! Don’t worry we’ll search for them immediately! **Cynthia: Thank you......I think I lost them in the bank tills, while Louis and I were in the fire... *Investigate bank tills (Pre-request: Ask Cynthia what she wants). **Mia: Do you think that black box is where Cynthia and Louis’ rings are.....let’s unlock it! *Unlock black box (1 star) **Mia: The box contains a pair of shiny gold rings! These must be what Cynthia is looking for, lets give them to her! *Give Cynthia her rings back (1 star; Pre-request: Unlock black box). **Mia: Cynthia! We found your rings! **Cynthia: Thank you! Thank you so much! **Charles: Ugh....... **Rozetta: CHARLES!! **Charles: I mean....YAY!!!!! Congrats! Congrats! **Cynthia: I don’t how to thank you both..... here you can have the money I had left, after buying the wedding dress! *See why Hamida wants to speak to you (1 star) **Mia: Hamida, may we ask why you want to talk to us..... **Hamida: I know this may sound stupid, but I asked Mr Hoover if they still do bank services, and he told me they do.... **Mia: Ok........ **Hamida: Anyways, the machine was not able to detect my father’s signature because it was too faded...... **Hamida: B-but I heard that the police station have a dusting kit, which recovers faded handwriting..... **Hamida (puppy eyes): Can you please recover my father’s signature on my cheque..... **Mia: Of course we will, though can you stop with the puppy eyes, they kind of freak me out.... **Hamida: Thank you! I’ll give it to y- **Hamida: AHHH!!! I lost them! They have to be in the park or somewhe- **Mia: Don’t freak out! We’ll find it for you! *Investigate park (Pre-request: See why Hamida wants to speak to you). **Mia: The cheques got torn again! Are you serious! Remind me not to trust any paperwork with that girl! Lets fix it! *Fix torn cheque (1 star). **Mia: As good as new! Now lets recover the signature! *Recover signature (1 star; Fix torn cheque). **Mia: Now we can see the signature! Lets give it to Hamida! **Mia: But first! Lets grab a meal! *Give cheque to Hamida (1 star; Pre-request: Recover signature). **Mia: We found your cheque, and we recovered the signature! **Hamida: Thank you! Thank you! Now I can give them to the tills... **Hamida: Would you mind if you came with me...... **Mia: Not at all..... At the bank tills......... **Philip: Here is the money, next time: DO NOT STEAL FROM THE BANK TILLS!!! **Hamida: Of course I won’t..... **Hamida: I can’t thank you enough for your help! Here’s my reward.... **Mia: Really...what is it... -Lip stains flash through a black screen; Reward: Hamida’s lipstick stain and an embarrassed face- **Mia (lipstick stain on her face): Yikes! Ok that’s it, we get you’re thankful!! **Mia: Ok! ! Can we leave now! Later..... **Mia: This is a disaster! Just when we taught we caught the robber! Now you’re telling me she’s just an accomplice! **Diego: Unfortunately that’s the case....... **Jones: And the deputy mayor doesn’t like it either, he came to talk to you all.... *Talk to Deputy Mayor Warren (1 star) **Joe: This is an absolute crisis! **Diego: We’re already aware of this.....we’re trying our hardest to catch them... **Joe: I already know that......but It’s not only the robber we’ve got to catch.... **Joe: Many citizens have invested a lot of money into the bank.....now with the lady you arrested and her partner...these families are know living in poverty, and they can’t pay their rents...it is important for you to find the stolen money! **Diego: You can count on us Warren! We won’t let the citizens of Grimsdale down! Later......... **Jones: ! Diego! **Diego: What happened did that killer file a restraining order against..... **Jones: Ha! Ha! Very “funny”, but no! **Jones: I got a report, that thief you’re catching, made a virus to all the ATM’s belonging to the bank in the Palm Tree Mall! **Jones: And now they’re spitting money all over the place!